Elona Shooter/Events
Hire Henchman :Recruits a high powered Militiaman for the next battle. Makes survival easier, but costs half the mission reward. ;Pray - 2 AP :Increases the amount of damage the castle walls can absorb (by ~9-23%). Praying 15 times in a single game will get you the Prayer medal. ;Have Dinner - 3 AP :Increases the amount of experience the party gains by a random amount. Can be increased by the Cook party skill. ;Go Searching - 1 AP :Triggers a random happening. The Quick Eyed party skill increases the chance of positive effects: ::+ 2-3 AP ::- 1-2 AP ::+ 2-5 Chickens :: - 2-5 Chickens :: + 124?-303? money :: - 42?-1666? money ::+1 Castle Max HP. This increases the castle HP cost in the Tower. Getting five of these is identical to purchasing the upgrade once. ::Damage Walls by 1-18? ::+ 11?-25?% Enemy HP ::+ 5?-14? Exp (Whole Party) ::+1/3 Skill Potential (Player gains a random skill after this is triggered three times) :: Restock Shop :: Find 1 random weapon mod :: +1 Fame (This increases number of visitors to museum, resulting in more money from robbing) ::Nothing happens :: Party - 3 AP (Requires Villa building) :Gives your team a damage bonus based on the Villa's level (+10% per level). Vital for survival at high levels. Partying 10 times in a single game will get you the Boomer medal. ;Taunt - 2 AP (Requires Taunt skill) :Taunts the enemies, increasing their HP (by ~30-55%) and the reward received at the end of the round (amount dependent on Taunt skill level). Taunting 10 times in a single game will get you the Provoker medal. ;Sp. Train - 4 AP (Requires Sp. Trainer building) :Increases a random skill on a random ally. Total number of training sessions allowed per character is based on the level of the Sp. Trainer. ;Claim Title - 4 AP :If you have passed specific days, you can claim a title to receive or increase salary after every fight. Contrary to popular belief, fame does not influence this. ::Day 6: Honorary Citizen - 100g ::Day 11: Private - 200g ::Day 16: Knight Apprentice - 400g ::Day 26: Knight - 700g ::Day 41: Baron - 1000g ::Day 61: Duke - 1500g ::Day 81: Prince - 2000g ::Day 100: King - 3000g ;Free Repair - 2 AP :Repairs the castle walls, costing AP instead of gold. ;Refresh Recruit - 2 AP :Swaps the potential hire in the barracks for a new one. ;Recycle Gun - 5 AP :Replaces the selected gun with a random weapon mod. Recycling 10 times in a single game will get you the Gun Mania medal. ;Charge Item - 3 AP :Adds an extra use to a grenade or repair kit. ;Reforge - 4 AP :Increases the level (and required skill) of the selected weapon. Reforging a weapon will remove the last mod attached to it, and the cost is based on the value of the weapon. ;Refresh Stock - 2 AP :Restocks the store. ;Rob Visitors - 2 AP :Robs the museum for a small amount of cash, affected by the Robber skill and the Robber medal. Subsequent robberies on the same day will yield less cash. Robbing the museum 20 times in one game will get you the Robber medal. Category:Elona Shooter